


Survivor

by ACuckoo



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACuckoo/pseuds/ACuckoo
Summary: Even after death, Gareki still wants Nai near him. Regardless of how hard it may be, it's Nai's turn to be strong and give Gareki their final conversation. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH





	

He had been with circus long enough to understand death. He knew what it was and what it meant. A person who was dead was no longer existing. Their consciousness was gone. They would never wake up and brush their hair or eat candy or sing or a pet an animal. Their bodies would become one with the earth again, but they would never wake up. Their eyes would rot and they would never see the sun or the sky.

Death was a thief who took the lives of humans and animals.

Gareki was no different.

Nai looked at his best friend and knew he would never wake up again. He would never brush his hair. He would never eat his favorite candy. He would never sing (not that Nai had ever heard him sing). He would never pet a dog or a cat again.

He was gone.

So why was he still talking?

“Hello? Is anyone there? Hello? Hello?”

Nai stared at Gareki’s lifeless body which was hanging upside down by a rope in front of him. Gareki’s corpse swung gently back and forth, blood flowing from a large gash in his chest and pooling on the ground underneath him. His wide, glassy eyes stared back into Nai’s wet and stunned ones. Never in his life had Nai seen so much blood… Never had he felt such despair either, not even when Karoku disappeared. His chest and stomach hurt and he felt as if he would vomit. As he tried to control himself he glimpsed at the communicator that was still attached to his friend’s wrist.

“Hello?” came the voice from the communicator, Gareki’s voice. “Is anyone there? Yogi? Tsukumo? Nai? Anyone! Don’t piss me off! Is anyone there?”

With a heavy breath, Hirato stepped forward and quickly worked to lower Gareki to the ground where he lay still. “He’s ghosting,” the captain told his crew.

“Ghosting?” Yogi’s voice could hardly be heard from behind his hands. “What is…. But I mean….”

“He’s dead,” Tsukumo said for him, staring coldly, in pure shock, at her fallen comrade.

“He is indeed,” Hirato said, closing his eyes as Gareki continued to ask where everyone was. “The communicator picked up what was left of his thoughts. The last slivers of his consciousness. He’ll be gone in a moment.”

“Nai. Nai, are you there? Is anyone there? Nai?”

Hirato put his own communicator to his mouth, taking off his hat in respect as he spoke. “This is Hirato, Gareki. We’re finishing up the last bits of our mission. You did well. We’ll join you momentarily.”

“Is Nai there?”

“Nai is here.”

“Is Nai there?”

“He’s here, Gareki.”

“Is Nai there?”

Nai grabbed a hold of Yogi’s wrist as Gareki continued to ask for him. “I don’t understand.” He whimpered, trying not to let himself lose control. “He’s gone, right? I don’t understand how he can still…..”

“Nai? Is Nai there? Nai? Is Nai there? Nai?”

Hirato bent down and took a look at the communicator. “He doesn’t have much longer, Nai. Here. I’ll adjust my communicator so you can speak to him. You can help him.”

“B-but! He’s… He’s…. Dead.”

“Yes. And you can help him. Speak to him.”

“Nai? Is Nai there? Nai? Nai? Nai?”

It was his turn to be strong. Gareki had saved Nai over and over and now it was time to return the favor. Nai wiped his eyes, stepped away from Yogi, and bent down in front of Gareki.

“I’m here, Gareki. I’m right here.”

“You’re so warm, Nai. You’ve always been warm. For such a little thing you’re so warm.”

“Y-you are too, Gareki. You’ve always kept me warm. When you let me sleep in your bed with you… I get so happy.”

“My bed is yours, Nai. Okay? Sleep in it whenever you like.”

Nai nodded, leaning against the wall and pulling Gareki’s head into his lap. His face stiffened as he tried not to cry. “Okay! I will. I’ll sleep in it tonight. Every night!”

“Sleep in it whenever you like.”

“I-I will. I will, Gareki!”

“Sleep in it whenever you like.”

“Gareki?”

“Sleep in it whenever you like.”

Yogi couldn’t stop the loud cry that escaped him and he quickly exited the room with Tsukumo following him. Hirato rested a hand on Nai’s head, taking a deep breath before speaking. “He’s nearly gone, Nai. Are you okay with me disconnecting the communicator?”

No. No, he wasn’t okay with it. It was his last link to Gareki. This was his last time to say good bye and to tell Gareki how much he loved him and how much he was going to miss him. It was his last time to speak to his best friend, the person he trusted the most.

One last time….

“Gareki?” Nai whispered, gently stroking Gareki’s hair.

“Sleep in it whenever you like.”

“You have to sleep in it with me. I need you with me.”

“I’m always with you.”

“Gareki?”

“I’m always with you.”

“I… I’m going to believe you. Okay, Gareki? You’ll always be with me.”

“I’m always with you.”

“I know.”

“I’m always with you. I’m always with you. I’m always with you. I’m always with you.”

“Gareki?”

“I’m always with you. I’m always with you. I’m always with you.”

That was it. Hirato gave Nai a sad nod, then disconnected the communicator.

Gareki was gone and Nai was a lost, helpless creature.

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought to do another chapter where Gareki comes back through the use of technology, and maybe I will, maybe I won't. Doubtful XD This story was inspired by an episode of Doctor Who btw!


End file.
